


If You Feel A Little Lighter

by CitrusVanille



Series: Photographs Your Boyfriend Took [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Does this look okay?" Dougie tugs on the cuffs of his jacket, twists to see his back in the mirror.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Feel A Little Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> Maddy was feeling crummy and requested fluff. This was the result, which I texted her, being woefully internetless. I hope it sufficed.

“Does this look okay?” Dougie tugs on the cuffs of his jacket, twists to see his back in the mirror.

“It looks fine,” Harry tells him, and Dougie can almost hear the eye-roll. “Stop playing with it.”

“It feels weird,” Dougie sticks a finger in his collar, tries to loosen it a bit, feels like he can’t breathe.

Harry swats his hand away and tightens the tie for what must be the millionth time. “Stop playing with it,” he says again.

Dougie huffs at him, buttons the middle button on his jacket, pulls the hem straight, unbuttons it again.

“Dougie.” Harry yanks the tie a little bit tighter, ignores Dougie’s choking noise. “You look fine. He’s not going to care if your jacket is buttoned.”

“I just.” Dougie bounces a little on his toes, tugs his cuffs again, can’t seem to stop fidgeting. “Everything has to be perfect.”

Dougie can actually see Harry roll his eyes this time. “It will be,” he says, grabs Dougie’s wrist as he goes for the tie again, pulls his hand back down to his side. “Just relax.”

“But it’s –” Dougie can’t really explain what it is, because he’s worse than he ever has been before a show, twitchy and nauseous and so fucking nervous he’s just shy of completely terrified, but it’s not the same. He loves performing, loves being on stage with Harry and Danny and Tom, but this. This he wants more than he’s ever wanted anything, and it’s entirely possible he’s going to be sick.

Harry’s mobile phone buzzes on the table next to the mirror, and when he flips it open he laughs, and won’t tell Dougie why, just says, “Danny and I should have sedated the both of you.”

Dougie doesn’t think that’s exactly fair, but his own mobile buzzes before he can try to grab Harry’s, and he practically trips over his own feet trying to get at it, knowing there’s only one person who would be texting him right now.

Harry laughs at him, but Dougie really, really doesn’t care, he’s got his phone open now.

_Don’t be nervous. Dan says you’re jumping? He won’t tell me what else Harry said. I think they’re jealous. See you in a few minutes. I’ll be the one about to pass out at the end of the aisle. You may have to hold me up. Love you. – Tom_

It buzzes again in Dougie’s hand.

_p.s. I look like a penguin, but I’m glad we decided against white gowns. :P_

Dougie knows he’s grinning like a lunatic, feels warm and happy, and he’s still bouncing, but he suddenly doesn’t feel like he’s about to see his breakfast again.

Harry snatches the phone out of his hands, dodges Dougie’s flailing attempt to reclaim it, reads the messages, and makes a gagging noise. “You should _both_ be wearing dresses,” he says, but he’s laughing again.

“You’re just brassed off we didn’t let you be flower girl,” Dougie tells him, and then someone’s knocking at the door, telling them it’s time. Dougie’s stomach flips over. He tugs on his bangs. 

Harry puts both their mobiles on silent, pockets them, and shoves Dougie out the door, steering him down the hallway, muttering, “Didn’t we just fix this?” and “Breathe, Doug, breathe.”

They end up behind the seated guests, and over their heads, Dougie can see Tom and Danny standing at the front of the church.

“Smile,” Harry hisses as he steps away, leaving Dougie on his own, but Dougie already is, has stopped fidgeting, has stopped bouncing, has caught Tom’s eye, and all he can think is,

 _Today is the best fucking day ever,_ as he follows Harry down the aisle.  



End file.
